


Too late

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: The tragic event broke the AvengersWarning: cursing, mentions of death





	Too late

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr: @nikky-the-writter

˝Let’s play a game˝, you said quietly.

˝What kind of a game? ˝, Bucky smirked at you. You sat in his lap with your legs each on the other side of his. He put his arms around your waist.

˝It’s silly˝, you smiled.

˝Tell me˝. He lowered his hands, putting them on your thighs, at the end of his boxers that you were wearing.

˝If you could, how would you name your child? ˝

He looked at you, surprised, with a big smile spreading on his face.

˝Doll, are you trying to tell me something? ˝

˝Maybe. ˝, you took his metal hand and put it on your belly.

˝Are you serious? ˝

You nodded and he kissed you.

˝I love you ˝

˝I love you to Buck. ˝

* * *

**Five days later:**

˝If you could wish for anything in your life, what would it be? ˝, you asked, coming closer to the man you loved. You were wearing only his black shirt. He pulled you to the bed and put his arms around you.

˝I already have˝, he smiled softly at you.

˝Don’t be so cheesy˝

˝Why would I be? I didn’t mean you, I meant pizza˝, he laughs, pulling you closer to him.

˝Well that’s a good choice. ˝, your voice was barely as a whisper.

He looked at you and studied your face.  The way your eyes sparkled by looking at him. He wanted to remember every line on your face, everything about you. He slowly moved his hands on your body to remember your every curve.

˝Do you want to know what I really wished for? ˝

˝Mhhm˝, you mumbled burying your head into the crook of his neck.

˝I wished for an angel to bring me back to life. To make me feel like a human being. ˝, he smiled. ˝I never thought that that wish would ever come true, but it did. ˝, he let the tear fall from his cheek because he knew how he throw everything away.

˝Why did you do it then? ˝, you moved away from his body sitting on the bed.

˝Y/N, I’m sorry! ˝, he cried.

˝You left me to die, Buck. Is that really love? ˝, you looked at him with disappointment on your face.

˝I love you, I wanted to come back and I did. ˝, he reached for you, but he couldn’t touch you anymore.

˝You were too late. ˝

˝You think that I don’t know that? I was the one who carried your limp body! ˝

˝And you were the one who left me and our baby behind˝, you quietly said and got up from bed standing in front of him.

˝You left us! ˝, you screamed.

˝I’m sorry, please forgive me. ˝

˝You don’t have the right to beg, where were you when I was begging? ˝

He reached for you again and he took your hand in his.

˝Look at me! ˝

You looked up, your eyes were dark and he couldn’t see the color in them only darkness.

˝I’m looking at you and the only thing that I can see Buck, is the monster that you are. One day you will be left alone like I was and then you will feel the real pain. The pain, when somebody that you loved more than your life leaves you behind. ˝

* * *

˝Bucky, wake up! ˝, Steve yelled, shaking his friend.

Bucky woke up, but he didn’t want to open his eyes. He couldn’t do it.

˝Bucky? ˝

˝Leave˝, Bucky whispered. He pulled your pillow close to him, your scent was fading, but he couldn’t let it go. Everything about you was fading, only his memories couldn’t.

Steve looked at his friend who fell apart. He couldn’t bring him back from his grieving. He knew that it wasn’t Bucky’s fault it was his. He blamed himself, he was the Captain, he chose to come back when was already too late. After the mission when he lost you, his best friend, he left the shield, he left his title. He and Bucky left, just like the majority of the team. They couldn’t stay anymore, they were risking their lives for people they didn’t know only to lose a member of their family. After everything they did for the world, they couldn’t give anything more. On the day you died, everybody lost someone. Tony lost his daughter, Bucky lost his wife, Steve lost his best friend and Natasha and Wanda lost a sister that they never had.

The mighty heroes were left broken.

* * *

It was two weeks after your funeral, most of the members already took their stuff from the Tower and left. Your father couldn’t leave.

˝Tony˝, Steve came into Tony’s room. Tony was holding your picture.

˝I just want to say goodbye˝

˝I don’t care. You killed my little girl. ˝, he looked at Steve angry and throw the glass frame at him. The frame broke down, hitting the wall behind Steve.

˝I asked you for only one thing Steve. You just had to look after her. You killed her! ˝, Tony broke down on his knees crying.

˝I’m sorry˝

˝Get out!˝

They were left broken, one mistake, one death broke them. They lost you, and the whole world lost their heroes.


End file.
